yu gi oh: the new threat
by khaistorm123
Summary: What will happen if present time duelist go to the past and help their hero's of different times save there world from darkness? (First time writing a good yugioh. hope ya like. oh and leave reviews please)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i'm new at this. this is like my second yugioh story but the first one was ehhhh. So i made this one and i'm actually liking this one and i hope you guys like this just as much as i do. but umm here goes the first chapter of YUGIOH: The new threat. oh and im putting my oc's in this story to with my real decks.**

**(i dont own Yugioh, Yugioh gx, And Yugioh5ds)**

-Present time-

It was a late afternoon in neo domino city. Everyone is enjoying their time in the city as they do their own thing. Along the road you was able to hear a faint cheering from an narrow ally way. In the open area there was a stadium and the seats are full of cheering kids as they watch a duel that was below them. On the left side of the dueling field was a teenage male with a huge grin on his face. The boy hair stood up in a wild spiky style and his hair is a brown color and a bang laid between is green eyes. He wore a purple button down shirt with baggy black pants. He began to laugh madly.

"This is finally where you get dethrone. You and your little group of nobodies winning streak will finally come to a close kai!" Stated the boy.

He pointed towards a boy across from him that stood a few feet away. The boy hair is long and shaggy as the color of his hair is midnight black as it laid a inch over his blue eyes. He wore a red tight shirt and blue pants. He had a smile across his face at hearing his opponents comment.

"Dream on bro. There is no way imma lose against someone like you lyman." he said confidence

layman only grin at this as if he was all talk.

"Then i end my turn. Make use to this turn cause this will be your last."

-Turn 15, Kai's lp- 1500 Lyman lp-2700-

"Oh boy the leader of the team legends and the king of junkyard dueling is in a tight squeeze. On lyman side of the field he has his oh so powerful melific rainbow dragon with a scary 4000 atk points and his melific world field spell. While kai has nothing on his field and no cards in his hand. his next draw will decide the outcome of this duel. ." said the announcer to the crowd.

In the stands of cheering fans two boys was staring at the duel with a serious look in their eyes.

"Kai's in some deep water now. He got no cards on his field or in his hand. I don't see how kai can come back from this one. What you think ninjerr?" Asked one of the boys to the other.

The boy's hair is long and brown. His eyes would shine to a sea green as it laid under his black glasses. He wore a short sleeved black shit and tan shorts. After asking the question he stood up straight and looked by him to look at his friend. He has short white spiky hair and a bang between his black eyes. He wore an open shirt with brown pants. His arms laid across his chest as he looked at kai seriously.

"Cant say for sure jason. There is only one card in his deck that could possibly save his ass. Question is if can he draw it in this turn. Lets see if our so called leader can handle his own." He stated.

Meanwhile on the dueling field kai was looking over the field to see where he stand in the middle of this. He looked down at his deck worried that he might actually lose this duel and let his friends and his deck down.

"This is bad. How im i going to destroy his dragon? Maybe i should give up." He thought to himself.

Just then the air around him began to heat up and a 6'foot man covered in flames appeared besides him. His arms was crossed as he stared across the field staring at the dragon. Kai looked surprised at this sudden appearance of his beast.

"Master Hyperion? what are you doing here?" He asked confused at his partner.

"Don't give up now kai. You tusted your deck up till now so why stop. Now stop complaining and your doubts and win this duel." he said in a deep voice.

After saying that kai nodded and looked back to his opponent with new found confidence. Master Hyperion vanished at seeing his partner back to normal.

"Time to win this. I draw!" he shouted.

He pulled off the top card of his deck and smiled at what he saw. lyman saw this and got worried at kai reaction even though putting him in a corner.

" Here i go. I remove from play my agent of earth from my graveyard."

His graveyard slot on his duel disk glowed a white light as a card pop out. He pull it out and then put it in his card box that was to his side on his belt.

"Now i special summon my favorite monster and my ultimate partner. Come out MASTER HYPERION!"

He slap his card on this duel disk and a pillar of fire appear in front of him. When the fire vanished a 6'foot red monster was standing on the field and his body would flame up as his atk points showed at 2700. The crowed roar once seeing kai's best monster being summon. Lyman just gave him a stale look at seeing this move of his.

"You wasted your chance. Unless you forgot my dragon has 4000 atk points. For the king you sure forget things easily." He said

His dragon roared after letting his controller finish talking. Kai covered his face from the mighty roar but only smiled at this.

"That would be the case if not for my monster's special ability." He stated

"Ability?" He asked confused.

" I can remove from play one light monster thats in my grave from play and in turn destroy any card on the field. So by removing my agent of judgement saturn. I can destroy your dragon."

He took his saturn out and his dragon roar in pain as it burst in flames leaving lyman field wide open. Lyman looked worried as he took a step back.

"My dragon..." he said drifting off.

Kai smiled at this and thrust his arm out.

" Alright Master hyperion. Finish this duel with your nova crusher attack!" He shouted proud

Lyman's eyes widen as master hyperion created a huge ball of fire at him making him drop to his knees depressed at what had just happen.

-Turn 16 Kai's Lp: 1500 Lyman Lp's: 0-

**And that's the end of the first chapter of my new story of yugioh. My next chapter will be the start of the whole plot of the story and i may introduce some old faces in that one. it depends where my paper ends at XD. But umm leave some comments please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hey guys im back with chapter two. I really hope you guys liked the first chapter. But in this chapter imma start the whole plot in this story. So leave some reviews if you want a part 3. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh,yugioh Gx, and yugioh 5Ds**

"Alright hyperion. Finish this duel off with your Nova Blast attack!" commanded kai with excitement. He thrust his fist out towards Lyman.

Master hyperion roared as he made a ball of fire grew between his hands. Lyman eyes widen as master hyperion finished with its attack and toss a huge ball of fire at lyman with a powerful blast. He got covered with the blast as his life points drop to zero. Kai jump in the air happy as his monster and Lyman drop to his knees. The crowed roared with excitement at seeing a white hot duel from kai and Lyman. Lyman stared to the ground as his face was covered with doubt. In the crowed jason would let out a deep breath as he saw that their friend came through. He smiled and watch kai get surrounded by fans. Meanwhile on the field it would seem Lyman was having some problems with himself.

"That's impossible... how could i have lost? My plan was so perfect..." He said to himself as he got more depressed thinking about more. "i had him in a corner and he was able to get away!" He shouted as he slam his fist on the ground.

Kai would hear the hit and look over at his fallen opponent. He smiled and rushed over towards him, bypassing the fans. He stop and stood over lyman. Lyman saw his shadow and looked up to see kai staring down on him with a huge grin.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed. He would cross his legs and looked away.

"That was an awesome duel. Lets go again sometime soon okay?" He said excited

Lyman's eyes widen once hearing these words. He slowly looked towards kai to see him holding out his hand to him. He smiled and took his hand showing everyone that the two had a fun duel and are equals on the dueling field.

"And there you have it folks! Kai made a last minute move and mange to win, keeping his title. I think im specking for everyone when i say that this duel was a draw dropping one!" Announced the announcer.

Everyone cheered loudly as kai would wave at everyone with a huge grin on his face. The Crowed shouted his name and ninjerr and jason came towards him as the congratulate their companion. As that was going one no one notice that there was a black figure watching over the duel form a building top. The figure would pull out a ear piece and say something in it. Once hearing enough the figure stood on its feet and vanished in thin air once the wind suddenly pick up. Meanwhile in a broken down hospital building basement a long table stood in the center of the room with a candle light lit in the center. The light shine a dull light but it showed three figures along the table.

"It would seem that kai have won yet another duel." Stated an amused deep voice at the edge of the table.

The sound of someone slamming on the table loud from that comment came from the right of the table.

"I don't like that brat. I say we destroy him and his little lackeys now before they get to strong." Said an annoyed female voice

"I agree with her. Those kids have gotten to become a handful. Why must we wait when we can defeat this now?" Asked an relaxed male voice from the left side.

"In due time of course. Whats the fun in defecting who may not interfere with our plans. I sent them a test to see if those three really what the legend says is true." said the deep voice amused more.

Later one the day the three friends would be walking down a streetlight lit road. Kai would be sprouting on about his duel and how awesome he was from the duel earlier that day. Their duel disk would rest on their arms as from leaving a duel. Jason would smile at him and nod while ninjerr only got more annoyed from hearing what he was sprouting on about.

"Enough with this!" Shouted ninjerr now annoyed

Both kai and jason would stop in their tracks once hearing ninjerr sudden burst of anger. Kai looked at ninjerr with a concern look and put his hands behind his head. Ninjerr stared at him with a look of disgust.

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked with a fish face

"You got no reason to be happy about your little win. I also don't think you deserve to become king. Your moves are so simple that even an noob can pull it off!" He shouted annoyed.

Kai only smiled at that statement and moved his hand from behind his head walking towards him. He stared at his rival with a look of excitement and hearing his rival challenge him in his own way.

"That's funny seeing how i beat you. And wasn't you the king before i whip your sorry butt? Now if i play like a noob and you lost against me means that your weaker then a noob. Meaning that you don't deserve to be king." He stated smiling.

Jason's eyes would widen at hearing kai's comment. Ninjerr kept his cool but it was clear that kai struck a nerve. Ninjerr would take his deck out and put it in his duel disk and it would activated once scanning his deck.

"Then allow me to prove it right here and now. Ill show you that you dont stand a chance against me and that you are not fit to be king at anything."

Kai smiled and pull his deck out and slide it in his duel disk making it active. The two jump back far giving each other room for the duel and jason would stand behind kai to watch the duel.

"Game on then duel. Imma show you how good i really am." He stated.

As they both was about to say the starting words a card hit the center of them from above. The three would look up to see two hooded figures standing on the building above them.

"What a shame. The two friends are having a little argument." stated a female voice

**And thats it for part two. im sorry that its a cliff hanger but eh why not. In my next chapter its gonna be longer so i can introduce some old friends. And it will be awhile till i make the duel fights. Not cause i dont know how but because i want the others to make an apperence. But anyways give me some reviews please. I wanna know how you guys are feeling about this story. See you next time on YuGiOh: The New Threat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry I had a little ddisappear act, stuff kinda flip on me. Not gonna get into details about what happened so let's get our game on and go full throttle into chapter three of Yu-Gi-Oh: The New Threat. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds**

"well look her brother. It looks like the three are having a argument between themselves. Shall we wait? " Asked a gloomy and creepy voice.

The voice caught the attention of the three. They looked up to see two figures standing on the building above them. What was odd is that a ominous strike of thunder roared and shined their backs showing strange marks on their faces. Kai raised an eyebrow at that and looked around confused.

'Well that was... Odd. ' He thought to himself. As he did just that ninjerr step up growling and stared at the two.

"And who are you two supposed to be?! " Now asking more pissed then surprised.

Without any sign of answering his question. The two jump down from the building and land between the three fellow duelist. Once landing a sharp finger was pointed towards kai.

"You! We challenge you to a duel. Do you accept our challenge? Or walk away with your tail between your legs boy? " said the figure who obviously was older then anyone around.

Kai's face changed red as he puff out his cheeks from annoyance. He quickly cleared his head and smiled now looking at the new enemies. As he was about to open his mouth Jason covered it.

"I'll accept the duel in Kai's place. But since there are two of you, shall we have a tag duel? " He asked kindly.

The oldest of the two looked at his partner and then back at Jason shrugging his shoulders. Jason smiled at this and looked at kai giving him the look of 'be quiet '.

"So does this mean that kai will be taking up the second spot of this duel? " Now asking the youngest.

Kai was about to step up but was pushed into the wall by ninjerr. Who stood where kai was with crossed arms and an annoyed expression.

'Of course not you fool. I'll crush you for interfering with my duel." He said mmad.

Kai quickly got up and began counting the four noticing that the tag duel was already set. He began tearing up and grab on Jason arm.

"Come on jason. Let me take your spot please? " He beg.

Jason only ignored him as he began setting up his stuff. Seeing he was getting ignored he went over to ninjerr hoping that he could take his spot but with no luck. He balled up in the wall depressed seeing there was no way to join.

"you two meanies... All I wanted to do was duel... Stupid idiots. " He mumble to himself.

The small figure let out a little laugh but it quickly left as its partner looked over. Now being both ready ninjerr and Jason made space between them and their opponents. Both figures rrevealed their dark purple duel disk which oddly glowed with dark energy.

"Was hoping to go against the self proclaimed king. But I guess his lackeys will do nicely as a warm up. " stated the oldest cocky.

Ninjerr got mad at that smart remark. "who ya calling a lackey? " Jason held his hand up to stop ninjeer.

"Let's just start the duel. We will show you that we are no lackeys of that crybaby over there." He said pointing at a gloomy kai.

The four duel disk actives letting their life points flash to 8000 and they shout out the words to start. Meanwhile in a different time era the sound of a motorcycle roared in the silent air of a younger but future domino city. The sun was rising in the horizon as a red bike was seen zipping through the empty streets. The figure led his bike to a open plain that rested over the city. They got off the bike and removed his helmet to show he was a middle age male with spiky hair with yellow strikes and a yellow mark under his right eye. He wore his normal blue jacket and pants with is black and red marking shirt. He smiled as a breeze passed by while he watched the city he protected. While watching memories passed through his mind about his adventures with his friends and as a signer. His memories was cut off by the side of a card door closing behind him. He turn to see a cop smiling at hhim.

"hey yusei. It's been awhile since we met. " his voice was deep and heavy.

"it has been huh? If feels like yesterday since the battle against Zone and the others going on their separate ways. " said yusei a bit sad.

Truge walked beside yusei and lean on the rail looking over the town with him.

"yeah. It's strange how it was only 2 years huh? " he asked smiling.

Yusei nod and walked over to his duel runner now putting on his helmet. "I love just sitting here enjoy the pass. But I have to go. Later Truge. " he said as he dashed off.

Truge waved at his companion as he raced off. By the time yusei got home the sun was setting. He would push his duel runner in through the garage.

"Well it's about time you showed up yusei. For a second there we thought you was a no show. " stated a British cocky attitude.

Yusei was surprised at hearing the voice and looked up to see jack and the rest of his friends. Everyone beside Jack shouted yusei name and dashed at him and gave him hugs.

"You guys? ! What are you doing here? " he asked surprised but happy.

Jack stood on the stairs looking at his rival serious.

"honestly I don't know why they are here. But it's been 2 years yusei. It's time to see where our strength stand between the two of us. " he said serious.

Yusei stop hugging and Luna and stood up now smiling at jack.

"sure jack. Let's see just how good you really gotten. "

**Ok iI hope you guys like this chapter. Like I said it will be awhile before I release the duels cause I wanna introduce the last two main. So starting next chapter I'll give you guys a duel that I created myself. Till next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: The New Threat featuring duel: Yusei vs Jaden**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. So I just got done making the duel the top of my head and honestly I'm surprised how this turn out haha. But this is how I'm gonna do it, after every chapter I would like you guys to tell me who you would like to duel and I'll make it. But these duels will be its own chapter so chapter 4 will be released a fee days later. But this is a three part duel so I hope you like it. **

The city was quiet as yusei was in his ggarage working on his duel runner after winning the WRGP. Oddy the place was quiet after all the excitement of from the victory. As he was enjoying the silent a knock on the door broke through. He looked over at the time to see it was 8 in the morning.

"I wonder who that could be at this time. " He said a little confused.

He step away from his bike and walked towards the door while cleaning his hands. He open the door and was surprised at who he saw standing there with a big smile on his face and a bag over his shoulder.

"Jaden?! " He said surprised.

"Hey yusei. Mind if I come in? I'm starving here. " His stomach growled and he rub it.

After a few minutes jaden was in the kitchen now going through his third bowl of fish and rice. Jack and crow stood around him and stared at jaden with an amazed look as he went on to his fifth bowl.

"Wow. For a kid you sure can eat. " Said crow surprised.

Jaden was about to say something but began to choke. His eyes widen and he quickly drunk his milk to wash it down. He gasp forair and clap his hands ttogether.

"Man that felt great. For a second there I thought I was a goner. " he patted his stomach as he said that.

Giving into his temper jack slammed his hands on the table with great force that scared jaden enough to make him fall off his chair.

"Look here kid. I don't know who you are. But what businesses do you have with us? " he asked it attitude.

"Well my name is jaden yuki. And the reason why I'm here is to duel yusei. After seeing that sweet dragon I knew I had to duel him. " his eyes shined up from remembering his stardust dragon.

Yusei smiled and grab his deck and duel disk. He walked towards the garage opening. Seeing what this meant jaden smiled and jump over the table and met him outside a few feet away from each other. Their duel disk actives and their life points flash 4000.

"Allow me to kick things off. I draw and then play a monster in defense mode then finish with a face down." finished yusei.

"Then I'll draw. I'm going to summon my E-hero wildheart in attack mode. -1500- then ill activate the spell polymerization to fuse my sparkman and Clayman in my hand to make thunder giant in attack mode. -2400-

Yusei smiled not being surprised at all about the move he pulled.

"Alright wildheart. Attack his defense monster with heroic slash. "

Wildheart charged at yusei face down and slash it through which destroyed his quillbolt hedgehog.

"Now my thunder giant will attack your life points with thunder fist. " he said excited.

As thunder giant charged towards yusei a iron scarecrow appear between the two and stop thunder giant in his tracks.

"Sorry but no can do. I active my scrap iron scarecrow. This trap can negate a monster attack and it can re-set itself for another go. " explain yusei.

Jaden pulled a card out his hand. "Then try to block this move. I play the quick play de-fusion. So I split my Hero back into two. " Sparkman and clayman appeared beside wildheart. "Alright you two. Go finish what you started. Direct attack"

The two attack yusei together which made him drop to his knees. He slowly got back on his feet with a smile.

"Not bad jaden. You really are a skilled duelist. "

"Hehe I end my turn with pot of greed then a card face down. "

Turn 3

Yusei life points: 1600

Jaden life points: 4000

Yusei hand: 4

Jaden hand: 1

**So this is the end of part one. I should have just started with the duel but didn't feel right just doing that. But enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't have any clue why these guys are. But I'm here to see if my skills have improved over these two years. " He stated.

Crow sighed at hearing that even though it's been two years his friend didn't change. Yusei smiled and stood up looking up at jack.

"And what is it that you have in mind? " He asked curiously.

Jack would point at yusei with a finger. "Duel me here and now yusei. Today is the day when I the master of faster jack Atlas beats you. " He expressed with seriousness.

"Sounds fun. OK jack I'll take you up on your challenge. " He would walk towards his duel runner and got on. "Let's ride. "

After a few minutes the group was riding down the highway with yusei in the lead. Jack was about to dash towards yusei but stop as a duel runner fell from a road above them. Once it land close to jack he was hit and began spinning out of control. Everyone gasp as they saw this. With everything he had he manage to pull himself together and fix himself. Yusei was about to slow down until being stop from seeing flashing lights from the unknown duel runner.

'This guy wants to duel me? ' He thought to himself. "Fine. If it's a duel you want. Then it's a duel you'll get. I active the speed world 2 field spell. " The two pushed the button on their duel runners and actives the card.

Once being activated and surrounded by the purple field the unknown duelist drove up beside yusei with a huge grin on his face.

"Mr. Fudo I presume. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you. But I'll be lying. Now if you don't mind I'll like to see the power you used to beat zone. " he stated dashing off.

"I don't know who you are. But you messed with the wrong group of people. It's time to rev it up. " He dashed after him.

As the two was about to start their duel time froze and changed to a more morden domino city. Walking through a park close to the city center was a teenage boy. He wore a red long sleeved jacket with a black under shirt and white skinny jeans. He sighed and rested his hands behind his big brown hair and looked up at the trees that blocked the sun with his big brown eyes. He frowned as he looked around to see that there was no one around.

"What is it now jaden? " Asked an annoyed ghostly voice.

Jaden continued to frown as a female spirit appeared behind him. The woman's skin was sickly-pink with large black wings rested on her back. Her eyes was yellow and she grew a eye vertically on her forehead. She crossed her arms and sighed at hearing her partner complaining.

"I finally get back and there isn't no one to duel. I wish someone will come and duel me. " he complained. His eyes widen up and he turned towards yubel with shinning eyes. "Will you duel me? " he asked excited.

The two would then start arguing about how she can't duel him and jaden would counter it with his supreme king power. Their argument was broken due to hearing footsteps and the wind picked up. They turned to see a hoodie figure standing before them.

"Who are you Mr. Tall and handsome? " he joked.

Yubel looked at the person with slated eyes.

"Be careful jaden. He has a dangerous arua around him. " she warned.

Without any responce the hooded figure quickly showed a dark duel disk which was already activated. Jaden smiled and set his on duel disk on his arm.

"I don't care how dangerous you are. It's time to get your on. " He shouted.

**Okay you guys I hope you guys like this chapter. Yugi will be revealed later on into the series and next chapter I'll be starting the tag team duel. I been working on it for awhile so I really think you'll like it. Also tell me if you guys would like to see xyz monsters in the series. OK till next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

Yusei vs Jaden

"Then I guess it's my turn." He drew his card. "I start off my turn by discarding my speed warrior to the grave to special summon quickdrawn syncron in defense mode. -1500- I then summon junk syncron in attack mode. -1300-

Jaden looked at yusei with a confused stare as he tried to figure out what he was planning. 'What's he thinking?' He thought to himself.

"Next I active quillbolts effect from the grave. When I have a tuner on the field I can special summon him. Then I active junk syncron effect to special summon speed warrior in defense mode." He said serious as his field was full of his once defeated monsters.

Jaden's eyes shined up as he saw this move. He would smile and look at the monsters with amazed stares. "wow. What an amazing move." He said excited.

"Well that's not all. I tune the level 2 quillbolt hedgehog with the level 5 quickdrawn syncron." quickdrawn broke apart into five green balls and formed around quillbolt and a bright light formed. "Come fourth junk archer in attack mode. -2300- Then I tune my level 3 junk syncron to my level 2 speed warrior." The light shined again and a junk like monster appeared. "Break through junk warrior." He finished.

Both monsters let out a battle cry that only made jaden get more excited."Whoa. Look at those wicked looking monsters. I knew dueling you would be amazing." he explained excited.

"Then you'll love this. I active archers ability. I can banish one monster on the field till the end phase. So I Banish your sparkman. Hit him with warp arrow." As it was commanded junk archer hit sparkman with an arrow and was pulled into a wraphole.

"Oh boy."

"Alright now archer will attack your wildheart." Wildheart burst as an arrow pirced through. "Then junk warrior will hit your clayman with scrap fist." He grint his teeth as he was blast back from the attack. "I end with that." he finished and sparkman returned on his field.

**Turn 4**

**Yusei life points: 1600**

**Jaden life points: 1700**

**Yusei hand:2**

**Jaden hand:1**

**OK so this is part three. This shall be short for the fact of my phone being a butt xD next will be longer and I decided to switch Jaden's deck to his manga counterpart so mask Heros will appear :3 leae some reviews and see you guys on what I believe to be chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 7

Time went back to its present time to show both ninjerr and jason staring at the mysterious hooded would bite his nail as it was clear from his facial expression that he was still mad at how he was booted out the duel. He would mumble things aboutthe others under his breath as he watched from the ssidelines.

"Those jerks. I wanted to go against these guys. It's no fair." He would complain until finally cooling off. He sighed and looked over at the other two with a serious look on his face. "I wonder who these two goons are. Coming out of nowhere trying to duel me and crap. "

Who seemed to be the oldest began to laugh as if hearing Kai's silent remarks. He looked down at his small companion and they both removed their hoods. The tallest being of course the oldest male has yellow spiky hair that would cover his green eyes. The girl beside him has long flowing red hair with the same eye color. What stood out most was how they had purple lines coming from their eyes that would faintly glow as if it was a pulse.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. You shall call me dark. And this girl beside me is my little sister yumi." He explained with a smile. "And we are here to capture all your souls. " He finished with a death glare.

Ninjerr would snort loudly as if not caring that his soul could very well be stolen if he somehow lost this duel. Jason saw this and ninjerr step up.

"Don't start thinking anything about this duel. Me and Jason will quickly crush the both of you and I can go back to my duel with kai. "

Jason smiled at ninjerr words as confidence flowed over him. Dark smiled slightly and shook his head. He looked towards his sister who nod as if understanding what he wanted without any words.

"Please allow me to start us off. I draw. " She said shyly

**Turn 1:**

**Dark hand:5/Rin hand:6**

**Ninjerr hand:5/Jason hand:5**

She looked over her hand with an eexpressionless stare and put three cards on her duel disk. "I'll just set three cards face down and end my turn with that. " she explained.

**Turn 2:**

**Dark hand:6/Rin hand:3**

**Ninjerr hand:5/Jason hand:3**

'Three face downs already huh? OK let's see. ' Thought ninjerr. "I draw. I then summon my luster dragon in attack mode. -1900-i finish my turn with two cards face down. "

**Turn 3:**

**Dark hand:5/Rin hand:3**

**Ninjerr hand: 3/Jason hand:6**

**"**Then I'll draw. I now summon my dark blade in aattack mode. -1800- and I suppose I'll follow your move and toss two cards face down as a turn Ender.

**Turn 4**

**Dark hand: 3/Rin hand:3**

**Ninjerr hand:4/Jason hand:5**

**"**So it's finally my turn. Allow me to show you two why we are equal to kai. I draw, then I summon my lord of D. In attack mode. -1200- Next I active the spell flute of summoning dragons. This spell allows me to special summon two dragons from my hand no matter the level. I special summon my armed dragon lv5 in attack mode. -2400- And curse of dragon in attack .-2000- lucky for you two I can't attack on my first turn. So I'll just play a card face down and end my turn. " he finished as he set his card.

**Turn 5**

**Dark hand:3/Rin hand:3**

**Ninjerr hand:3/Jason hand:1**

Kai looked at the dragons with amazed stares as they roared being ready for battle. Ninjerr would congratulate his partner being surprised that he was able to pull it off. Kai stop as his concentration would crumble at the sound of dark laughing. He looked over at dark and run to see them smiling.

"What's going on? Something like this would usually get someone nervous. But their... " his sentence trailed off.

A dark energy would cover rin body as it went back to her turn. The Mark on her face glow brightly and her eyesare now full of darkness.

"Then I'll draw! " She shouted coldly. Once she took her card she smiled a dark smile. "Now the real duel begins. I play the field spell the seal of orichalcos! " She put the card in her field spell slot and a huge circle would surround all four duelist and the same mark would appear on the center of both rin and dark foreheads.

The three looked surprised at this sudden card appearance. Kai noticed that he would start getting pushed back from the seal and would try to hold his ground.

"What the heck is going on here?" He asked confused.

Rin would laugh wildly as the field grew to a certain size.

"Now let the music of your souls scream till it finally dies out." She cried madly.

**Well here you guys go. I hope you enjoy this cchapter as much I enjoyed writing it. But other then that I really got nothing to say about it so leave some reviews and come next time for chapter six**


	8. Chapter 8

**'Hey everyone. i know its been awhile but i was getting tired of typing on my phone. Soooo i decided to just get a laptop. and now that i do back to my stories.**

The ground shake as the seal will give off evil power. Kai blocked his faced from the pressure of the seal. He would squint through the strong wind to see his two friends having trouble keeping their sight on their opponents. His glare would move towards rin and dark to see that their bodies glowing with a strange aura. His eyes widen as he saw a small smile on their faces.

'What's going on with those two. But the better question is what is this card?' Thought sightly.

Rin reached for her deck and tap it sending a dark aura through it.

"It's my turn now mortal. I draw."

**Turn 6**

**Dark:3/Rin:4**

**Ninjerr: 3\ Jason:2**

"I begin my turn by play my archfiend cavalry in attack mode.(1900) Now thanks to the effect of the seal my monster gains an additional 500 points. (2400) Now my monster will attack ninjerr's luster dragon with piercing drill!" She finished with an command.

Her monster charged at his luster dragon. Not wanting to go down without a fight his dragon charged an attack and blast a ball of fire at it. The blast hit its mark making smoke cover it. Luster dragon roared happy thinking that it destroyed it only to be surprised to see it still charging. Not having time to react it was strike in the center of its chest making it burst. Ninjerr covered his face from the blast as his life went down to 3500. She smiled at this small achievement and stood up straight.

"I end my turn." She finished amused.

Ninjerr fixed himself and growled at his slip up.

" Tch. Im going to pay you back 10 fold for that. My tu-" He stopped.

As he reached for his deck a sharp pain surged through his body making him stop midway. He grunted and grabbed his chest where his heart is position. He clenched his mouth shut to stop the sound of pain escaping his mouth. Jason looked over at him with an concern look to see he was now on one knee.

"You ok?" He would ask worried.

Ninjerr nod and stood up on his feet and drew his card.

"I draw."

**Turn 7**

**Dark:3\Rin:3**

**Ninjerr:4\Jason:2**

"I summon my maiden eyes of blue in attack mode.(0) I now end my turn with just that." He calmly finished ignoring the pain.

"You call that a turn? Summoning a monster with zero attack points in attack mode. For someone to be kai's number one rival you sure duel like an beginner." Said rin amused while laughing.

Ninjerr just stood there ignoring the words that rin would say. Dark looked over at ninjerr then his zero attack point monster.

'Why would he play a monster with no attack points? Hmph attack or not i cant allow that monster to stay on the field.' He thought to himself. "I draw."

**Turn 8**

**Dark:4\ Rin:3**

**Ninjerr:3\Jason:2**

"I summon my marauding captain in attack mode.(1200) I now active his effect so i can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. So im going to special summon gearfried the iron knight in attack mode!(1800) I now active the spell release restraint from my hand. I tribute my gearfried to special summon the warrior within."

Gearfried armor began to glow and break apart as a new monster appeared standing where it stood before.

"Meet my gearfried the swordmaster in attack mode(2600). Now dark blade attack jason's lord of D. with dark slash." He calmly command.

With a quick movement dark blade jump over lord and slashed right through the middle of the monster. Jason covered his face as his life drop to 3400. The smoke cleared showing dark's eyes being dark red.

**Ok im going to stop here. enjoy and send some reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok my bad guys. last chapter was a terrible ending. i sorta had to end it there before i fell asleep so i'm going to make this one longer then my last one. **

The blast of the attack made smoke covered the area and jason's life points drop to 3400. As the smoke cleared jason smiled and power surged through his body.

"Ok gearfried will attack maiden eyes of blue with legendary sword slash!" He commanded with power in his voice

He nodded and ready his sword. With amazing speed the incredible warrior charged at the female and thrust his blade out towards her chest with an amazing jab. Once the sword the touched her chest a soul of an blue dragon appeared to protect her and pushed him back to dark side. After being protected she quickly got on one knee as it went into defense mode. Dark raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why didn't your monster get destroyed?" He asked confused.

"That's because once you attacked it her effect was activated. Whenever she is attacked once per turn i can negate the attack and turn her into defense mode." He answered back amused.

Dark growled at this sudden change only to fall into a obvious trap.

"Fine then ill destroy it with-" He stop as he say a beam of light appear behind ninjerr.

Ninjerr smiled and his hair would flow viciously due the the wind of the beam.

"Who said that my maiden only had one effect? Whenever her effect would be activated i can special summon one blue eyes from my deck,hand, or graveyard." He stated amused.

Both dark and rin looked surprised as they saw huge blue wings sprout from the pillar of light and two angry blue eyes shined down at the two. Ninjerr raised his hand into the sky and the light shined brighter then before blinding the whole field.

"Come save your master and strike fear in all you come across. Appear now my all powerful blue eyes white dragon! (3000)"

Dark bit his lip to hold back his anger not being able to prevent that. He thrust his arm out towards maiden and marauding captain charged towards her with his sword ready in his hand.

"I will get that nuisance off this field. Attack her now my marauding captain!" He shouted angry.

"I don't need your help to make her leave. I active my trap urgent tuning." His maiden and blue eyes began to glow brightly. "This card allows me to synchro summon during my opponents battle phase. So i tune my level one maiden eyes of blue with my level eight blue eyes." She broke into two rings and surround the dragon making him break into eight small balls of lights.

Dark and rin growled at this unexpected move of ninjerr as a huge green light flashed up from behind him and ninjerr stared at them serious. Red eyes appeared above him.

"Let these fools hear your cry. Make the ground shake and tear their souls apart Azure-eyes silver dragon(2500)." He command. The light broke apart and a huge silver dragon roared taking the place of his two monsters. "Care to continue?" He asked serious.

"Tch end turn" He said angry.

"Then ill do my turn." Jason responed.

**Turn 8**

**Dark:1/ Rin:3**

**Ninjerr:3/ Jason:3**

"I special summon my vice dragon in attack mode(2000) but since i did its attack and defense is halved. (2000-1000). But as fast as i got it on the field its going to quickly disappear cause i banish it to play the red eyes darkness dragon in attack mode.(2800) I now active his effect to special summon a dragon from my hand or grave. I special summon my red eyes black dragon from my hand in attack mode(2400) . Ok darkness dragon, attack rin's archfiend cavalry with darkness blast." The blast hit its mark and made the monster explode making her life points drop down to 3600. She covered her face from the smoke but showed a scowl from being attacked. "Now my red eyes will attack dark's marauding captain with your inferno fire blast." He command fierce. Red eyes flew high in the hair before blasting the captain to dust and making his life drop to 2800. "Don't forget about my armed dragon and my cured dragon. My arm dragon lvl 5 will attack dark's black blade." It roared and bite dark blade making his life go to 2200. " Now now cursed dragon will attack rin directly with cursed blast." he shouted and it went straight towards her. Her eyes widen as the blast got closer to her.

Dark smacked his teeth together not wanting to do what he was about to do. He raised his hand up and one of his face downs flip up glowing brightly once being activated. "I active my trap mirror force. This trap stops your monster from attacking then reverse the attack right back towards your monsters." He explained. A mirror appeared in front of rin before the blast connecting.

"I don't think so loser. I play my trap trap stun. My trap cancels out yours and stops any other trap card from being activated." Explained ninjerr.

Dark and rin eyes both widen at this sudden event that wasn't plan. The mirror wall that protected rin quickly shattered making cured dragon attack her dead on. Once hitting an explosion happened that made rin fly back and land on her back while her life points drop down to 1600.

"I'm going to end my turn with that." He finished proud making their life drop.

Rin began laughing while on the ground. She stop and flip to her feet with an wicked grin on her face.

"Now thats what im talking about. Show off more of that power. I draw!"

**Turn 9**

**Dark:1/Rin:5**

**Ninjerr:3/Jason:0**

**Dark lp:2200/Rin:1800/Ninjerr:3500/Jason:3400**

She smiled as she saw the card that she drawn. She add the card to her hand and looked over at dark who nod as if knowing what card she drew.

"Heh time to get serious. i active my set card flames of doom. " Two flame tokens appeared in front of her and she smiled. "I now release these two monster tokens to summon the most terrifying monster you will ever meet." The two tokens vanished and a bright white light open up from behind her and wind whipped around the place. "I summon my strongest monster. Take the souls of the weak and rise my earthbound immortal ccapac apu in attack mode!" She commanded. The ground behind her open up and a huge black creature appeared behind rin. The monster looked down on both ninjerr and jason as its attack points flashed at 3000 and thanks to the seal it increased to 3500.

Ninjerr and jason looked at the newfound creature with frighted stares at this beast. The monster made out a low grown which made a strong shock wave making both ninjerr and jason to cover their faces. Kai looked at the monster with an surprised stare at seeing a creature that sould have been sealed away ages ago.

"Im-Impossible...How could that even..." He trailed off his sentence

Rin smiled and raised her hands while laughing. "Yes those looks of yours. I love it. Show me more, show me the fear of your souls and allow me to crush it into pieces." She said in a crazy tone.

**Hey guys i'm sorry i been gone so long. Even though i love writing for you guys i love to duel even more. But i finally got some free time away from my cards and wanted to let you guys enjoy another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and send some reviews. Next chapter ill be also putting up the other part of the duel between yusei and jaden so i'm pretty excited about that. Oh yeah if you are a duelist and have dueling network we should totally get our game on ^-^ haha enjoy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back again. So i was reading through my other chapters of the Jaden vs Yusei duel. And i honestly did not like how i made it in the end. So starting on this chapter i'm remastering it into a better duel. Alright here goes the new part one of jaden vs yusei. Game on.**

"Allow me to kick this duel off. I draw!" Shouted yusei serious as always. He drew the top card of his deck and add it to his hand.

**Turn 1**

**Yusei:6**

**Jaden:5**

**4000/4000**

"For my first move i'm going to discard a random card in my hand to my grave." He started as he grab the middle card in his hand and add it to his graveyard. "Thanks for me doing that i'm able to special summon my quickdrawn synchron in defense mode." He continued as he slap a monster in defense mode and a cowboy like monster appeared with 1500 points. "I'll finish with one card face down." He finished as he showed a smile towards jaden who looked excited as ever. "Your move now jaden. Show me what you got."

"Haha i was already planning to from the start. I draw." He replied excited.

**Turn 2**

**Yusei:3**

**Jaden:6**

**4000/4000**

"Sweetness. I'm going to start off with this monster, i summon my elemental hero sparkman in attack mode." He said excited at summoning one of his favorite monsters. A blue and gold suited humanoid person appeared in front of jaden as its points flashed to 1600. "Next i play the spell spark blaster and give it to my sparkman." Once saying that sparkman open his hand and a gun appeared in his hand. "Ok sparkman. Show yusei what you can do with that awesome new gun of yours." Following orders sparkman zap its gun at quickdrawn and made it switch into attack mode making its points change to 700.

"What?! How did you change my quickdrawn into attack mode?" Asked yusei curious.

"Because of my spark blaster sweet effect. You see for the next three turns i'm able to change the battle position of any face up monster on the field. But that's what you should be worrying about, cause now my sparkman will attack your monster with shining surge flash attack!" He commanded. Sparkman followed the order and charged at quickdrawn and sent a burst of lighting at it making it burst to nothing making smoke cover yusei side. When the dust clear it showed that yusei life points stayed the same. "Hey how come your life points didn't drop?" He asked confused.

"Heh cause i active my face down." He showed his facedown that was defense draw. "This card makes all damage i would have took to 0 and i get to draw an extra card from my deck." He explain as he drew his card.

"Then i'll end with these two cards face downs." He finished.

**Turn 3**

**Yusei: 5**

**Jaden: 2**

**4000/4000**

"I summon my partner junk synchron in attack mode." He stated as his orange junk like monster appeared on the field with 1300 points. "Now i active a effect from my graveyard. Return from the grave my quillbolt hedgehog in defense mode." A hedgehog appeared beside junk synchron as its defense points showed up 800. "Now my level three junk synchron tune with my level two quillbolt hedgehog." He started to say. Junk pulled a lever on his back and the engine revved up while hedgehog jump into the air and junk jumped after him. Hedgehog broke apart into two green balls and junk turn into three circles as a ray of green light flash behind him. "Now come forth my junk warrior in attack mode!" He shouted out as a purple monster rocket into the air and appeared in front of yusei with 2300 attack points. "Ok junk warrior attack his sparkman with scrap iron fist!" He commanded. He dashed at sparkman with a fast thrust and burst sparkman with a huge fist. Jaden grunted as his life points drop 700 points.

"I active my face down card." Said jaden excited as a "H" was shined into the sky above the two. "It's a bird, it's a plane. No wait its a hero signal. You see when you destroyed my sparkman i was able to active this trap card. This card allows me to special summon a elemental hero monster from my deck in any position. So with that i special summon my elemental hero wildheart in attack mode!" He shouted excited as a tribe like monster with a huge sword on his back appeared in front of jaden with 1500 points.

"Heh not bad jaden. i end my turn with two face downs."

'Man what a sweet move. But its time for me to make a counter attack.' He thought to himself. "I draw."

**Turn 4**

**Yusei: 2**

**Jaden: 3**

**4000/3300**

** "**Alright time for a counter attack. First off i play the spell pot of greed and this card allows me to draw two cards. Next i summon my elemental hero ocean in attack mode." He said excited as always while a wave of water appeared and a all blue hero with a trident in his hand. "Now for a change in scenery i play the field spell skyscraper." He continued with an smile as skyscrapers shoot up from the ground surrounding the two. "I don't know about you but i love the city especially this one." He smiled.

"What kind of field spell is this? It didn't lower my monster attack at all." Yusei asked confused.

"Believe it or not but this field spell has a much better trick. How about you show him what i mean wildheart and attack his junk warrior with wild slash." He command. Wildheart nod and lunged towards junk warrior.

"Don't back down junk warrior. counterattack his with your own!" He commanded. Junk warrior followed its order and charged at wildheart but was slice in half making it burst into pieces and yusei lost 200 life points. "What just happened? My monster was clearly the stronger one." He stated confused.

Jaden smiled at surprising yusei with his plan. "Usually that would be the plan. But with skyscraper on the field that doesn't work often. Thanks to my skyscraper any hero of mine that would battle a monster thats stronger then itself it gets a boost. A good 1000 attack point boost." He explain excited. "Now with that out the way my ocean will attack your life points directly with trident spear!" Ocean tossed its spear towards yusei.

"I play my trap. Protect me my scrap iron scare crow!" He shouted as his face down came up and a iron like scarecrow appeared in front of him.

"Sorry but i active my face down trap stun. This card negates all traps for the rest of the turn. so say goodbye to your trap and your life points." Scrap iron was destroyed and yusei was hit with the attack losing 1500. "Heh i now end with two face downs."

Yusei smiled at the move jaden did. "Not bad jaden. but now its time for round two. I draw."

**Turn 5**

**Yusei: 3**

**Jaden: 0**

**2300/3300**

**Ok well this is the new part one of the duel. I hope all of you guys will enjoy it and send some reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again :3 hope everyone enjoyed last chapter and the remastered version of the duel chapter. Reason behind the remake is cause i lost the other pages of the duel so i couldn't remember xD. But this new one i know what will happen so im looking forward to that. But okay time to start this chapter and hopefully the end of this long duel. **

A strong gust of wind past by making everyone beside dark and rin block their faces. Kai unblocked and looked up high with a frighten look as he was stared down by the black and blue spirit who let out a loud scream. Rin watched ninjerr and jason faces and began laughing madly. She covered her left eye with her hand breathing wild.

"Thats it. That fear in your eyes. The thought of being crushed under the amazing power of my monster has you frighten. And you should be scared. Show theses fools what i mean, attack ninjerr directly with darkness force." She commanded. Ccapac apu revved back his arm and thrust it down at ninjerr fat. Ninjerr's eyes widen up fast as the attack charged at ninjerr. The hit made its impact making his life plumed down to 500. The strike was overwhelming for ninjerr and sent him flying back into the wall of the seal hard.

"Ninjerr!" Jason and kai shouted. Jason ran towards his fallen friend side and kai only watched not being able to get close to his friends. "Are you okay bro?" Asked jason concern. He reached out to help his friend but was forced back by a push from ninjerr.

"Did i ask for your help jason? Focus on this duel or we will end up losing because of your weakness." He replied angry while he forced himself to his feet and ignore the pain that strike through his body. "Besides i'm going to crush both of these fools in one move." He said full of confidence. Dark and rin looked surprised at that comment and rin smiled at hearing the challenge.

"Then show me that power of yours. ill end with that move." She finished amused.

Ninjerr reach for his deck but stop as pain strike throughout his body. He drop to a knee and gasped hard trying to regain his breathing. Rin laughed at the view of this event. "Beat me? HA you cant even stand on your two feet. How do you expect to beat me fool?" As she laughed jason and kai watched ninjerr who just sat there listening to rin laugh. "Your laugh is really starting to bug me." Replied ninjerr annoyed. Rin stop laughing as she saw him now on his feet with a blue aura emitting off his body. "I said i was going to crush you and i meant it. I draw!"

**Turn 10**

**Dark:1/Rin:4**

**Ninjerr:4/Jason:0**

**Dark:2200/Rin:1800/Ninjerr:500/Jason:3400**

"I play the sliver's cry spell card. Now be revived my blue eyes white dragon!" He thrust his arm in the air and a shining pillar of light appeared behind him and blue eyes appeared with a loud roar. "Now i play burst stream of destruction. As long that i have my blue eyes on the field this card allows him to destroy all monsters on my opponents side of the field. Go blue eye's." Blue eyes followed the command and blast a shining blast at the monsters making them burst into dust. Dark and rin watched angry as their monsters was turn to nothing. "Due to the effect of my spell my blue eyes cant attack but i always stick to my promises so i play pot of greed to draw two more cards." He drew and looked at his new hand before closing his eyes. Rin smiled.

"What wrong? Didn't draw the card you needed? well that's to bad. Now end your turn so i can finish you off." She command.

"Fat chance. I play the spell polymerization to fuse the blue eyes on the field with the two in my hand. Combine together and create the most powerful form of all dragons. Crush this girl with your power! Come out blue eye's ultimate Dragon!" He shouted. A large dragon with three heads appeared behind ninjerr and roared letting out a shock wave that forced the two to shield their eyes.

"Allow me to help you out here ninjerr. I play my face down trap stun." Followed jason.

Ninjerr looked at rin with a serious expression on his face. His arms was crossed over his chest and closed his eyes. "I would say this was a fun duel but that would be a lie. I'm sick of seeing you two faces so finish this duel now with neutron blast!" He command as he thrust his hand out towards rin. All three heads focused their power into a blue orb and blast it towards rin making her lose all her life points. The monsters vanished making the duel over and the seal surrounded rin making her scream in pain. Dark only watched as his sister soul was stolen into the seal with an emotionless look. After the scene was over he looked to the group.

"Well played team legend. You win this round but next time we meet it will be your end." He said before vanishing.

Not being to hold himself up anymore he drop to a knee before fainting. Kai and jason ran towards his side and helped him up. The two started walking down the street with their knocked out friend. Watching them from a high point of a building a hooded dark figure watched the three walk away. "Team legend, Jaden yugi, Yusei fudo, and Yugi muto. A group of amazing duelist who stand in our way. This should be exciting." said the figure before leaving the area.

**Well thats it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and send some reviews. till next time**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was rising in the horizon. The streets laid silent besides a few cars giving transportation to the citizen inside. Kai stood on an apartment roof looking over the city with a serious and thoughtful glare.

'Who were those guys?' He thought to himself. He remembered dark and rin and how they summon a creature that should have been sealed away from the king of games yusei fudo and his friends. Wondering off to far in his thoughts an image of him facing a huge dark figure appeared. His two friends was laid out beside him and for some reason so was yugi,jaden,and yusei. They was all injured and he was left to face the abomination. As the figure sent a fast attack towards him he quickly snap out of it with his face beaded with sweat. 'What was that just now?' He asked.

"Thinking by yourself as always i see." Complained an annoyed voice. Kai turned to see jason and an injured ninjerr standing by the elevator. Kai's face relaxed as he saw his two friends but quickly sadden at seeing ninjerr injured arm.

Ninjerr followed his glaze and notice he was staring at the injury. "Stop looking so hard idiot. It was my fault that this happened. stop blaming yourself over what happened last night." He stated annoyed hiding his arm.

Kai smiled and turned back around to look over the skyline of the city. He made a small snicker as his two friends stood beside him looking over their city with a smile.

"I don't know about you guys but i think we got into something really big." Kai stated serious.

Meanwhile in the modern domino city jaden was finishing off his duel with neos finishing it off with his cosmic fist attack making his opponent drop to his knees as his life drop to zero. Jaden jump up happy and land on his feet doing his winning gesture.

"That's game bro." He said excited.

"Heh just as good i remember huh brat? Maybe i could say you became better then before." Stated a deep dark voice.

In that moment jaden went supreme king mode and turned around only to get surrounded by a shroud of darkness that cling towards him. He tried to free himself but no prevail as he began sinking into the ground under him.

"Hey?! What's going on here?! Let me-"

His final words was swallowed up from the dark void leaving nothing to show signs of him being there. The figure began laughing seeing his enemy swallowed up by his power.

"Step one completed." It said softly and vanished letting a small gust of wind past by.

Ahead of that time period yusei was getting out of his duel also using his stardust dragon stardust flare attack. After beating his opponent his back glowed showing of the crimson dragon symbol that should have been lost long ago.

"So it sense my presence. Ill admit the crimson dragon will never cease to amaze me."

Yusei turned to see a futurist duel runner cruising beside him. Recognizing the model yusei looked surprised to see paradox riding it with a confident expression.

"Paradox?! What are you doing here?" He asked confused

Paradox only smiled and pointed ahead of himself and yusei. Yusei looked ahead and saw a red and green portal stretched ahead of him. Being to close now yusei got sucked in and the portal closed behind him. Back in the present future a week past since the dangerous duel that the partaken in. Kai walked through the park with a bored expression over his face. He looked around to see families enjoying themselves but no one close to his skills to duel against. He rub his head in annoyance.

"Gah this sucks! Why isn't there anyone around to duel with any WHOA!" He finished as he drop face first into the ground due to tripping over a object in his way.

He quickly sat up angry with a red mark going along his face. He got to his feet and began complaining about tripping on the sudden object hoping that someone would admit they was wrong to dump on the ground.

"Hey not cool man. I may be a slacker but i wouldn't say i'm trash"

Kai was surprised at hearing the voice. Kai looked down to see our big brown eyed friend. Jaden flip to his feet and dust himself off before looking around in amazement. Yubel and banner appeared with him taking a glance themselves.

"What you guys think? Clearly not in Kansas anymore huh?" He said getting excited

"We are not from kansas jaden. But this place isnt home..at least not the home we are from" Replied banner

"Really? Could have thought we was." Replying back confused.

"You're not really bright even after the two years away from the school." Finished yubel cold.

Jaden puff out his cheeks and the two began arguing. Kai looked at confused to see jaden just taking to the air around him. Shaking off the thought of him being crazy kai tap him.

"Umm excuse me. Who are you?"

Jaden smiled.

"Hi. I'm Jaden yugi. Nice to meet you stranger."

**Okay that's it for this chapter. Not as good cause i had a lot of trouble to make it but i promise next will be better and send some reviews please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry im late haha had sort of a mix up haha. But i'm back so here is part 2 of the duel between the hero and the underdog of their era. Jaden vs Yusei remastered duel part two.**

"Nice move jaden. You're much more better then i had thought. But no more holding back it's time for round two. I draw." Shouted yusei. He drew his card from his deck and looked over at jaden.

**Turn 5**

**Yusei: 3**

**Jaden:0**

**2300/3300**

"I active the spell card of sanctity. This spell allows both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands." After explaining the effect both duelist drew until six cards rested in their hands. " Okay i give up my effect viler thats in my hand to special summon my Quickdraw synchron in def mode(1400) Next ill summon another junk synchron and active his special move to revive the effect viler that's in my grave." A portal opened up beside the monster and she appeared in def mode (0). "Next i active the dopplewarrior effect in my hand. Whenever i would special summon a monster from my grave i can summon him and i place him in def mode. (400) Now i tune up the level three junk synchron with the level two dopplewarrior." Junk warrior broke apart into three shining lights that burst into three circles that covered up dopplewarrior and he began to shined up as a pillar of light blast out the place of the monster. "I summon T.G hyper librarian in attack mode (2400). Next i'm going to active my dopplewarrior effect that rest in my grave. Whenever he is used as a synchro material i can special summon two level one dopplewarrior tokens." Two tokens with 400 attack points each appeared on the field. "Now i tune the level one token with my level one viler to summon to make formula synchron in def mode(1500). Now thanks to both my formula and my T.G i am now able to draw two new cards." He drew his two cards then looked serious as if the cards he drew helped him perfectly. "I play the spell one for one. So by discarding a monster from my hand i can special summon a level one monster from my deck. So appear now my glow-up bulb in def mode(100). I now tune my second token with my bulb to make another formula so once again i draw two more cards." He drew two more cards. Continuing my turn i remove the spell one for one to special summon spell striker form my hand in attack mode(600) Next ill tune him and my level Two formula to make my armads in attack mode(2300)

Jaden watched confused as he tried to follow all the moves that yusei made in this single turn. Thinking about what was going on made his head spin faster and faster but quickly shaked it off to get back into focus.

'I don't know what he is doing but he surely trying to bring out a strong ace monster. I'll just have to wait for that moment.' He thought to himself revealing a smile that reside on his face. Yusei noticed this and smiled back.

"Looks like you are ready to see my newly found power huh jaden." Asked yusei.

"I'm ready for anything you got yusei." He replied amused.

Yusei smiled at his friend. "Then i tune the level five armads and my T.G with my formula." The monsters combined but instead of the normal green light a gold beam shot towards the sky and yusei body was covered in a golden light. Jaden watch confused as storm clouds began to form out of nowhere.

"Here's my real power jaden. My ultimate dragon. Come take flight my shooting quasar dragon in attack mode!(4000)"

Jaden was surprised to come across a dragon that equal the strength of an god. The frighting dragon loomed behind yusei and roared a powerful blast that forced jay to block his face form it and to keep his balance.

"A dragon with 4000 attack points...That's so awesome. Now im getting excited." Shouted jaden happy.

Yusei laughed out of amusement from the energy of his young opponent.

"Then lets continue shall we. Thanks to my monster effect as many monster that was non-tuners that was used to summon him he can attack that many times. Which means he can-" he was cut off

"He can attack three times..." Finished jaden.

"Thats right. Now my dragon attack jaden ocean with cosmic burning flare!" He command

listening to his master the dragon open its mouth to focus on a blast. Gathering enough energy it released the blast at ocean. Knowing he would lose a major amount of life he quickly pressed a button on his duel disk to flip up one of his facedowns.

"I active my-" He was cut off with it quickly bursting into nothing. "My hero barrier?!" He finished surprised. The attack hit its target and the blast shake the very earth and made jaden fly back and landing on his back as his life drop down to 800.

"If you are wondering why your trap wasn't working then its because once per every turn my dragon can negate the effects and activations of spells/traps and monsters. Now for attack number two. Attack his wildheart!" Explained yusei.

"Heh so that's it..." Mumbled jaden slowly getting up on his feet

As the attack got closer to jaden a huge explosion hit making smoke covered jaden side of the field. Yusei looked confused to see jaden still standing with a smile on his face and noticed his monster still stood tall beside him.

"What? How can you still be going?' He asked very confused.

"Haha i never leave home without my chains. Especially my trusty fiendish chain trap card that i used to bling up your dragon to cancel out your monster effect and from attacking me." He explained happy on his move.

Yusei smiled at the fact he was able to stop his dragon.

"What a move jaden. You're more tough then you look."

Jaden only smiled and rub his neck at the complaint.

"I'll end my turn with that." He finally finished.

"Then ill draw."

**Turn 6**

**Yusei:3**

**Jaden:7**

**2200/800**

'Okay i have to get his dragon off the field.' He thought as he scan his hand and smiled. "Thank you jessie. I play the spell polymerization to fuse my elemental hero neos and my friends rainbow dragon. Shine a path to victory my rainbow neos!" A rainbow broke through the rain clouds and a large humanoid monster appeared with huge rainbow wings and its arms crossed (4000)

"Heh looks like im not out of this yet." Said jaden excited.

**Well here it is. Both amazing duelist with their strongest monster out on the field and yusei taking a lead in the duel. Anything can happy so find out next time in part 3 of Jaden vs Yusei. leave some reviews hehe**


	14. Chapter 14

"Who me?" The mysterious boy asked before a smile broke over his face. "I'm jaden yuki, the next king of games at your service." He stated in a confident and amused voice as he gave kai his usual hand sign.

Kai stood there surprised from the response he gotten from him. Jaden looked at our hero confused and waved his hand in front of his line of sight. Not wanting to believe what he was told kai reached for jaden deck box and pulled out his cards. Being the protective person he is for his cards as every other duelist he tried to get his deck back. Strange enough once kai grab jaden deck it glowed brightly which made the two shield their eyes. As the crad's light faded jaden snatched his deck away with a steaming face but not before dropping elemental hero neos on accident. Kai caught a glimpse of the card and was surprised to the fact of there only being one neos card in existence and was only owned by jaden yugi.

"You really are jaden yuki are you?" He asked in a distant voice.

"Of course i am. Why would i joke about who i am?" He replied in a steamy voice.

Not paying much attention kai began to remember a dream that he had the night before. He found himself in a empty ghost town and everything was still in time. Not knowing what else to do he began walking down the street with an confused expression on his face once coming across a dog frozen in time trying to pee.

"That's weird."

"As are you young hero." Replied an sudden majestic voice.

He jumped and turn to be awarded with the sight of a women who was the most beautiful being he will ever come across. Her hair laid blonde and wavily along her back. Her eyes are a golden color that somehow matched the white dress that she wore that flowed as if having its own air to push it.

"Who are you?" Kai asked confused after cleaning his drool away hoping she wouldn't notice.

The lady giggled a little before shaking her head as if not wanting to answer.

"Then how about you tell me where we are and why am i here?"

"We are inside your mind young one." She said finally answering back to him.

Kai sighed as if seeing this coming.

"So the inside of my head really is empty." He was on the ground depressed to realized that ninjerr and jason was right.

"As to why i'm here...Is to warn you of a looming darkness that is approaching this world very soon." She continued seriously.

Kai looked up from his depression to the lady whose eyes became full of sadness. He slowly got to his feet and looked at her seriously also.

"What do you mean?" He asked now wondering what she meant.

"As i said. A dark evil power is approaching to take over your very world. Even though you and your friends are strong you will not be able to handle this threat." She said depressed.

Kai raised his eyebrow with a pissed off expression.

"What the hell you mean "Can't handle"? Me and my team can handle anything that comes our way." He replied with determination.

She smiled at hearing that but shake her head.

"I'm afraid that its not so easy. This darkness is much more powerful then any of the hero's before you had to face. Which is why i will tell you that soon the hero's that once protected this world shall walk this earth again."

The scene ended with that and went back to kai now looking at jaden with a smiling face while shaking hands with his idol that made him want to duel in the beginning.

"I'm kai storm. Its nice to meet you."

Jaden smiled back and pulled away.

"So your a duelist to huh?" Jaden asked excited.

As the two began getting to know one another somewhere elsewhere ninjerr and jason are walking home until coming across a person standing in front of their garage beside a red old design of an duel runner.

"Hey dude can we help you?" Asked ninjerr rather rudely.

The person turned and ninjerr's eyes widen up to see that it was the duel king in his prime.

"Y-You're yusei fudo.." Stammering ninjerr surprised.

Yusei looked surprised that a stranger knew who he was.

"Umm? Do i know you?"

**Heh hope this is okay for a chapter of detail haha. Tell me how you all feel so far about my story and what you want to see so far. Leave some reviews hehe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry that i'm Super late. I had a bad case of writer block so i been working on other projects and been dueling. Haha funny how im making a yu-gi-oh story and the way i get an idea is by dueling. Anyway im sorry i been late but im back and its time to continue from that long pause and get this story back on track.**

Both ninjerr and jason stood confused to see a younger version of the king of games in his confused at everything being high tech yusei began walking around his old garage to see it was remodel completely. He walked around feeling off and looked trough the belongings of the people who lived there. Ninjerr and jason peeked around the corner to see the confused yusei looking around in their stuff.

"What in the world is yusei doing here?" Asked ninjerr excited to see his role model.

"It doesn't matter why he is here. The real question is why is he so young?" Respond jason to his question.

Yusei heard their voices and quickly turned towards them which made the two hide. Already seeing them yusei began walking towards their direction.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked with hope.

Not being able to hold himself back anymore ninjerr rushed out from hiding and dashed towards yusei. Once getting close ninjerr grab yusei hand and began shaking it fast which in turn made yusei jump.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm ninjerr and I'm your biggest fan." He said excited.

Yusei is surprised at the sudden affection from ninjerr.

"Umm you know who i am?" He asked while finally getting out of his grasp.

"Do i. You're the worlds best duel king." Replied ninjerr beginning to fan boy.

"Sorry kid but i think you have the wrong idea. I'm no duel king." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Ninjerr raised his eyebrow at that response. Before he was about to ask about that he was quickly pulled away from ninjerr.

"Idiot look at him. If your really a fan of yusei's you'll know that he became king of games when he was twenty-nine. Does this yusei look twenty-nine to you?" He asked.

Ninjerr looked back to get a good look at yusei to see that he looked around their age. He looked back at jason shaking his head.

"But then why is he here?" He asked curious.

"Ill like to know the same thing if you have answers." Said yusei jumping in the conversation.

Not knowing how to reply the three only gave each other blank looks until the heard a knock from behind them. They all turned to see jaden and kai laughing among themselves.

"I can answer that question." Said kai with an smile of amusement creeping on his face.

After an hour or two the gang of duelist sat there in awe once kai finished. Yusei got to his feet and looked out the window while jaden was relaxed and the others began freaking out.

"Wait so let me get this straight. We was sent deep into the future to stop a great evil that will mess up our timeline?" Asked yusei concern.

"Sounds about right." Respond jaden sounding excited. Yubel appeared beside jaden in spirit form and sighed at his response.

"So what are we supposed to do about this so called "Great evil"?" Asked ninjerr

Kai smiled at that question and then thrust his fist with determination. "What are you talking about? We're going to kick some evil butt." He said just as excited.

The group smiled at his response. Just then a strong gust of wind pass through the garage. The group ran outside and was looked down upon all the old enemies of the former hero's. Who stood in front of the group of villains is a tall dark figure who wore a dark cape with a hood covering its face. The wind grew stronger to show the person wicked pointed smile.

"Looks like all the pieces are here." Said the figure in a deep wicked voice.

Kai stepped up and looked annoyed at this.

"Who are you? And what is it you want?!" He shouted over the wind.

The males laugh sound like it echoed all around them dancing around in the wind. His hood finally fell off making the hero's surprised at the appearance. The male hair is spiked everywhere with purple,yellow,and black in his hair. His eyes are cold and black as he look down at the people.

"Yugi muto?!" Said everyone surprised.

Yugi turned away. "The time will soon come when you all shall be destroyed." He said dark and walked away. The others will stare off their enemies and walk off with their leader. The wind stop suddenly and kai looked up at the dark sky.

"This just got bad. The king of games is our opponent. Along with all the big baddies in these guys time." Said jason nervous.

"Why you so nervous? This just got more fun." Said jaden smiling.

"I agree. We got the chance to show the world that they should cross us." Continued ninjerr.

"Heh even if we have to duel the king of the game. No way we're gonna lose." finished kai.

Both yusei and jason smiled at their confidence. "Then i guess its time to kick this into overdrive."

**I know its not that good as a comeback since i still have a block but im sure i can overcome it. Next im going to post the final part of yusei and jadens duel. Enjoy and until next time. Also give me some ideas on what you guys want to happen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy**

The sky is now clouded as shooting quasar dragon roared from showing off its power. Jaden i now laid out on his back from the previous destruction of his ocean which made his life points drop down to a measly 800. Slowly trying to get up yusei raised his hand and quasar began to charge up for his second and final attack. Without any hesitation he blast a powerful blast at wildheart that cause an explosion to cover both monster and owner. Yusei raised his eyebrow to see the outline of jaden standing tall with his wildheart right beside him.

"Hmm? How did you survive my dragon attack?" He asked curious.

"With my second face-down of course." Jaden replied

Yusei's confused face went to shock as he heard the cry of his dragon that was now chained up and slammed to the ground.

"What happen to my dragon?"

"Heh that's the awesome effect of fiendish chain. This trap allows me to cancel out one of my opponents attacks then i can negate the effect of the target monster. " Explained jaden rubbing his head with a pain look.

Yusei only smiled at that and looked at jaden with a bright expression.

"Then ill end my turn with this."

"My move then. I draw!"

**Turn 6**

**Yusei: 3**

**Jaden: 7**

**2200/800**

"Alright yusei. I'm going to show you how strong the bond i have with one of my friends. I active the spell polymerization. I fuse from my hand elemental hero neos and rainbow dragon." A Beautiful colored dragon appeared in front of jaden with a roar before flying high in the sky creating an multicolored vortex. Neos spirit appeared beside jaden and the two nod at each other before he jump into the vortex. "Appear now in the depths of darkness, RAINBOW NEOS! (4000/3000)" He shouted. The clouds split apart as a large humanoid winged monster descend with it's arms crossed. "Alright neos. Attack his monster with rainbow shine blast!" Command jaden.

Rainbow dragon raised up in the air and open his wings as the radiated with energy. After its charging it released an shower of light down on quazar.

"Trap open!" Shouted yusei loud over his monsters destruction.

The smoked cleared and a new monster appeared on the field in a starlight shimmer with 3800 and yusei's life remained the same. Rainbow neos went back to jaden's side with his arms crossed.

"Whoa sweet monster. But where it come from?" Asked jaden confused.

"With the effect of my quasar dragon. When it leaves the field i can special summon my shooting star dragon." He explained

"Then what about your life points?"

"My spirit force trap card. The trap makes all battle damage i would have took to zero and i can add my junk synchron from my grave to my hand." He explained more showing off the card.

Jaden smiled and set three face-downs on the field.

"Then i end my turn with these three face-downs."

**Turn 7**

**Yusei: 5  
**

**Jaden: 2**

**2200/800**

"I summon synchron carrier in attack mode." A orange monster with a yellow tube on its back flew out the ground with a serious face(0/1000) "Now thanks to my monster effect i can normal summon a synchron monster from my hand. So come out junk synchron." His trusted orange monster appeared out of carriers crane and got in its fighting stance (1300/500)." And because junk synchron was counted as a normal summon, i can special summon my doppel warrior in defence mode." A soldier appeared with his gun ready (800/800). "Now i play the spell one for one, I discard my speed warrior to special summon the level one jet synchron in defence mode." An engine like monster appeared beside synchron carrier (500/0). "Now i tune my level 3 junk synchron and my level 2 synchron carrier." The two rose into the air as the green light shined up above him. "Arise my new monster. Accel synchron in defence mode!" A monster shape as a car appeared in front of yusei on one knee(2100). Just then three new tokens appeared on his side of the field. "Now i tune my level 1 jet synchron with my tokens. Come show yourself my new monster, JET WARRIOR!" Once calling its name a jet like monster appeared out the light and got in its fighting stance showing off its 2100 attack points.

Jaden looked confused at yusei's move as he noticed that his two monsters were still weaker then his rainbow neos.

"I active my jet synchron effect. When i use it to synchro summon a monster. Im able to add a synchron monster from my deck to my hand." He looked through his deck searching until pulling out a card and add it to his hand before shuffling. "Now i active jet synchron special ability. When he is synchro summon i can pick a card on your side of the field and return it to your hand." He explained.

Jaden sighed with relief at hearing that.

"Good thing neos didn't come from my hand. He came from my extra deck." He said happy.

Yusei only smiled at that as his monster shot two missiles at rainbow neos. The missiles hit neos hard which made him sail back and vanish back in jay's extra deck. Jaden is now in shock to see his ace is now gone leaving wildheart alone against three monsters.

"My neos?!" He cried.

"Now since he is gone, i tune my level 5 accel synchron with my level 5 jet warrior." Continued yusei. His two monsters jump into the sky coming out of sight and a golden light broke through. "Now with your new found power! Brake through and take flight!" A starlight shimmer appeared as a large dragon in armor appeared beside shooting star. "Come fourth stardust warrior!" Finished yusei with his monster flashing off 3000 attack points. "Now shooting star dragon. Attack jaden wildheart with stardust shimmer!" He commanded.

Shooting star flew high in the air and split up to different versions of itself and charged down at wildheart.

"Not so fast! Face down open." Jaden's face down open up to show a monster being grip from a spirit. "This trap card is pretty sweet. What this card does is that it allows me to return one monster on my side of the filed and return it to my hand. Then ill be able to special summon a level 4 monster. So i return wildheart to my hand to special summon elemental hero neos alius in attack mode." A smaller version of neos appeared ready showing off 1900 attack points.

"That wont stop my shooting star dragon. Go and attack his new monster." Yusei command.

"Who said i was done? Next face down open. Mask change!" Shouted jaden as his alius shined up beginning to transform. "This is a whole new version of heros. Meet my brand new hero monster yusei." Once jaden finished e-hero alius vanished leaving a golden light where he once stood "Show yourself mask hero koga in attack mode!" A golden mask hero risen out the ground with its arms crossed, taking the place of alius showing off its 2500 attack points. "Meet my new hero."

"Then ill active my stardust warrior effect. Whenever you would special summon an monster. I can tribute my warrior to negate its summoning." Explain yusei as his stardust roared now shining.

Jaden only smiled at that. "Then its a good thing i have this amazing card. I active my last face down." As his face down flip up stardust stop shinning up. "This special card is my breakthrough trap card. This can cancel any monsters effect for this turn. And i cancel out your stardust warrior."He explain.

"Very good. But your monster still only have 2500 while my dragon has 3800. Go now shooting star dragon!" He command.

Shooting star charged down at jaden's monster causing a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared up showing koga still standing and yusei life points drop to 0.

"What just happened?!" Yusei asked confused.

Jaden smiled as he showed off his elemental hero neos in his hand now. "With the effect of my mask hero koga. During the main or battle phase im able to remove from play a elemental hero monster from my graveyard to lower down a monsters attack points." Jaden explained excited. He then held up two fingers pointing at yusei who was now smiling at his defect. "That's game bro." He said excited.

**I'm sorry if people wanted yusei to win and that i cheated him just to make jaden win. But i promise i didn't. To make this duel i had to buy the Japanese import cards . But all the cards i used was real life cards and my yusei deck couldnt counter koga effect sadly. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this last part and the next one will be a custom yuya deck vs yuma. But until then ill continue with the main story. till next time **


	17. Chapter 17

** Weeks past since the fated encounter with the fallen hero and his group of villains. As the threat continues to lurk our hero's are in the process of some well needed training...**

Shining brightly on domino city the people would be dressed in little as possible to avoid being hotter then they already are. Walking down the road is ninjerr eating ice cream to cool himself down as a poster attached to a store window caught his attention. His eye widen and a huge grin appeared back on his face as he rip the poster off the glass and ran off. Meanwhile in the central park center is kai,jason, and jaden. Under the shade of the enormous tree is jason wearing nothing but shorts, watching kai and jaden duel. On kai side he held his trusted master hyperion and nothing else along with no cards on his field. On the other end jaden was monsterless and only held one card facedown and no cards in his hand as well.

**Kai: 1100**

**Jaden: 400**

"Alright master hyperion! Attack jaden with NOVA CRUSHER!" Kai commanded with a big smile from beating jaden.

Clapping his hands together a bight light would shine brightly until it becomes brightening and grow in size. After a few seconds hyperion held a huge orb of fire and tossed it at the defenseless jaden. As the blast got closer jaden pushed a button on his duel disk reveling his facedown trap that would cancel out the attack.

"Close but i use the trap "Negate Attack". This trap allows me to negate your attack and end your battle phase." He explained happy.

"Aw man. I guess ill end my turn." He said pouting and disappointed.

Jaden smiled and his eyes flashed from the multi-colored red and green as he touched his deck. Closing his eyes as if thinking of something he quickly snap them open.

"This duel is mine buddy. I draw!" He shouted as he drew into his final card. "Sweetness. I active the spell miracle contact! This spell allows me to contract fusion from my hand,field, and graveyard. And lucky for me i have just the right monsters in my graveyard." He said as his graveyard began to shine up as the three cards slide out and he reveled them. "Ill fuse my elemental hero neos with my neo-spacian grand mole and flare scarab!" The three monsters appeared and jumped into the sky into space. "At this time, the power of 3 becomes 1...from a faraway universe on the other side, the strongest warrior awakens! Contact fusion! Appear from the depths from the spinning galaxy! Elemental hero magma neos!"

Appearing out of the cosmic eruption a new monster appeared showing its molten like skin and reveling 3000 attack points.

"Whoa. That's some monster." Said kai a little scared now.

"Heh my neos effect actives making him gain 400 more attack from each card on the field. That means he gains an additional 800 attack points making him at 3800. I know i suck at math but my dueling isn't and i think this is game. Go neos! Attack with MAGMA STRIKE!" He commanded.

Charging at hyperion neos fist changed into a molten burning strike and pierced through hyperion chest causing it to be destroyed and kai losing the rest of his life points. Getting up from the after blast jaden held his hand out towards kai.

"That's game." He quoted his catchphrase.

As he is lifted up and the two went on about how good one another was ninjerr ran around the corner and stop in front of the three trying to catch his breath. Getting to his feet jason is the first one to ask the question that everyone was thinking.

"Whats your problem ninjerr?" He asked curious.

Not having the energy to respond with words he held up the poster and kai smiled taking it out his hand.

"No way. the friendship cup is next week?!" He said excited.

"That's right. I forgot all about it with all that's been going on lately." Confirmed jason fixing his glasses.

"Friendship cup?" Questioning the topic.

"Its a dueling tournament where the tops and commons join together from the excitement of dueling." Explained jason.

"Plus the winner can duel the duel king sora kurosaki. Its rumored that he was a common like us a battled his way up on his first try. This year we are finally old enough to enter and i refuse to miss the chance to duel the duel king." Finished kai with an excited smile.

"Yeah but this time it could be a trap kai. Maybe this is what those guys wanted us to do." Ninjerr would expound as he finally caught his breath.

"Trap or not i would turn the other way while i have a chance like this. Lets go show yusei and plan from there." Not giving the others a chance to rebel against his plan he was already running off towards the apartment.

Meanwhile in a place on the outskirts of the city is an rundown town. The wind is strong as it swept up the dry earth into a old fashion bar where sat yuki at the bar drinking. Bursting in is a gang of trouble makers and they put their sights on yugi.

"Well well well. Look what we have here boys. A celebrity." Announced who is clearly the leader of the three man gang.

"You are no use to me. If you have no business with me you'll leave me at once or die." He said with a dark tone.

"Oh yeah?!" Clearly with a short temper he swung a fist at yugi face which he easily dodged by leaning back.

A smile appeared on his face and he reveled a card and a image of a purple warrior appeared before a blinding light covered the room. Paying for his drink yugi would walk out and three cards laid on the ground around his seat that held the souls of the three gang members. People would stare in fright as he walked out with a crazy laugh that caused them to be more scared. Later on in the city old abandon hospital building that resided where it once was called satellite held the other members. Walking through the hall is fujiwara who is stop to see Paradox leaning against the wall. Not giving him much attention fujiwara would walk past him.

"That's quite rude isn't it?" Asked paradox who still was ignored.

Not giving it much thought he followed him into what seemed to be a meeting hall and yugi sat at the end with a smile on his face with his eyes shining with amusement.

"It would seem that this world is holding an tournament." He said.

The two looked at it then back at him tossing the paper back down.

"So what?" Asked paradox now looking confused. "You expect us to join some stupid tournament? For what reason?" He asked confused from yugi sudden enlightenment of the event.

"So this is where it shall begin. This is where all the wheels shall spin in our favor and where..." He paused and looked around to see dark figures emerge from the ground behind him ready for his command. "Where we toss this city down into hell." He finished with an dark laugh.

**Sorry i been gone so long. I hope this is an okay chapter for me to comeback on. And for all the people who messaged me and liked/followed my story. Thank you a lot. It's people like you who helps a lot when a writer thinks he's not good enough. Till next time and no there wont be a super long wait.**


	18. Chapter 18

Yu-gi-oh: A New threat

The sun raised high breaking the skyline of the city showing that morning was breaking through. As the run rose an helicopter soared over an line of people and over an steady increased in people stadium with an race track in the center. Coming out the helicopter is a girl wearing a cowgirl outfit smiled at the amount of people feeling in the rows.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Today is the day that we all been waiting for! Today is the first day of the Friendship tournament!" She announced in excitement. "Now for who you all been waiting for. Introducing our duel king himself SORA KUROSAKI!"

The crowd cheered as a duel runner burst out from the building soaring high in the air and land hard swerving to a stop. The rider got off the bike removing the helmet allowing long black hair to flow down stopping at their back. Looking up the crowd was introduced to a pair of blue eyes and a bright smile that made the guys go wild. Waving at them the camera zoomed in to the figure to show a smiling girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"Thank you everyone for being here today. I hope you have a fun time watching all these amazing duelist showing their stuff in order to work their way up to me. But just cause I'm a girl that doesn't mean to hold me lightly." She said confident as you can see her will burning in her eyes.

After her speech she got back on her runner and zip off as the camera goes back to the talk person who is now standing in the center above the field.

"That's our duel queen for ya. Always ready for a battle but for now let the games begin. Out of the primary round only twenty duelist have manage to advance to the first round. Let's meet our contestants!"

Pointing at the center field the twenty duelist including kai, Jason, ninjerr, jaden, and yusei. Kai had the biggest smile on his face and quickly looked towards the champion window to come eye to eye with sora. She smiled at him and nod showing her respect.

"Now let's see who of these twenty duelist will start off our day with the very first round." She announced.

A huge screen appeared above them showing a picture of jason and a little girl whose name showed to be "Rose" Everyone left leaving jason who is now wearing an tight black shirt and blue pants alone with a girl who looked no older then twelve. The girl wore a purple dress and orange hair that is pulled back in pigtails showing her big brown eyes. Her glare snap towards jason with an serious expression.

"You better not hold back on me just because I'm a child. Cause if you do you'll regret it." She warned before walking off and heading into the changing room.

Jason stood there in shock causing a hand to pat him on his back hard to snap him out of it. After adjusting his glasses he turned to see it was kai with his idiotic smile and ninjerr looking more serious than ever.

"Let's go jason. You need to change." Urged kai pushing him into the male changing room.

After ten minutes the two duelist are on their duel runners at the starting line. The crowd cheered loudly excited to see how the duel would play out and who will win.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Our duelist today is one of the junkyard trio jason helix against our very own adorable rose goss."

An imagine appeared in front of them counting down along with anyone else. Once the light changed green the two dashed off.

"DUEL!" Shouted the two in unison.

Fighting for first turn jason managed to get around the corner first.

"It looks like jason will have the first turn of the duel."

Turn1

Rose:5

Jason:5

Rose:4000/Jason:4000

"Here goes. Ill set one card facedown and active the spell red-eyes fusion!" A portal opened up above him. "Using its effect I can use two monsters from my deck as materials. So with that ill fuse from my deck my red-eyes black dragon and summoned skull!" The two monsters would appear and merge together creating an blinding light. "Fusion summon! Come forth dragon of great power! Archfiend black skull dragon in attack mode!" (3200) "Ill end with that."

The crowd roared excited seeing the power play from the first turn move that jason had did but rose smiled at with no emotion.

"Not bad. It'll be boring if you would hold back just cause I'm a child. I draw!" She announced.

Turn2

Rose:6

Jason:3

"I active mystical space typhoon! Ill destroy your facedown card!" A gust of wind blew over destroying jason solemn warning. "Next ill summon mathematician and use its effect to send my dragunity phalanx to the grave. And I suppose ill end with a facedown." She finished with a smile

"Draw!"

Turn3

Rose:3

Jason:4

"Time to cause some damage. I summon black stone of legend and use its effect to tribute him in order to special summon a red-eyes monster from my deck. And ill special summon my red-eyes black flare dragon! (2400) "Next ill equip my red-eyes with black metal dragon boosting its attack points by 600 making him at 3000." A small dragon appeared and merged with flare giving it a metallic look. "Okay flare dragon attack her monster with Dark nova blast!" Releasing a dark blast mathematician would be destroy causing rose to lose 1500 life points.

"Ugh thanks for destroying him because now I can use his effect to draw a new card!" She explained drawing her new card. "Then I'll use my facedown!" Chains zipped towards black skull dragon and caused it to fall into the earth. "I use the trap fiendish chain to stop your dragon from attacking and stop its effect." She said smiling.

"I'll end my turn." He said disappointed.

"Then ill draw!"

Turn 4

Rose: 5

Jason:2

Rose:2500/Jason:4000

"I'll active another mystical space typhoon to destroy your metal dragon making your beast at its base attack points!"

"I'll use my dragon effect. When sent to the grave I can add a "Red-eye" card to my hand as long it isn't black chick. So ill add my red-eyes black dragon."

"You'll need it." She smiled. "I summon my dragunity dux and use his effect to equip a level 3 or lower dragunity dragon laying in my grave to it. So I'll equip him with my phalanx." Being revive dux jumped on its dragon back. "Now I use my phalanx effect to special summon it to my monster zone! And tribute my dux to special summon my own dragon dragunity arma mystletainn in attack mode!" Replacing the banished dux is now a huge yellow dragon holding a long blade and it roared in anger.

"To bad for you. Even with your trap and monsters. They are still too weak to defeat any of my monsters."

"How rude. Who ever said I was done with my move?" She asked with a smile catching the look of shock in jason eyes. "I'll tune my level two phalanx with the level six mystletainn!" She raised her hands as her phalanx broke into two green orbs and merged into mystletainn creating a blinding white light. "Dragon of rage of hate! Burn the souls of the foolish who crosses you! I synchro summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! (3000) and use its effect to destroy all attack position monsters on the field! Go burning blast!"

"What?!" Cried jason surprised as his monsters would be destroyed. The aftershock cause him to lose control allowing rose to past him before regaining his momentum.

"Don't think you are saved. My dragon will attack you directly with Burning Soul Crusher!"

The attack hit its mark and caused jason to lose control again but he got it back with ease this time. Rose smiled at this event and the crowd cheered wild at the performance of the duel

"What an outstanding duel from both contestants. Right when he thought he was going to win rose manage to stop him and returned with a stronger move and caused major damage to our young junkyard duelist. It's too close to tell which one of these two amazing duelist will win. And as sad as it may seem only one of them can move on ahead." The host announced.

'I can't lose this duel…I refuse to.' Thought jason with an serious look as he grab his deck. "Draw!"


	19. Chapter 19

Yu-gi-oh: A New Threat

Watching the duel from above to see the progress of the two is a hooded person and could only see the lower face. The figure is eating an apple with the biggest smile on its face as he watched rose summon her hot red dragon archfiend that destroyed jason's powerful monsters and knocked him around. The person clapped his hands in amusement before taking another bite of his apple.

"Amazing. Just simply amazing. This girl managed to pull herself out of a disadvantage and was able to destroy those nasty dragons." The figure laugh slowly calmed and went into a deep sigh. "It's a shame that that she's going to lose. To think she has so much potential that the master could use for his plan." It pouted and looked over to where sora was watching from above and a dark grin appeared. "Guess I could play with you for a bit." It stated amused before a dark portal open up under its feet and drop in vanishing.

Back to the stadium the two duelist drove off and hot red dragon roared in pride which caused the crowd to go crazy. Jason looked worried at his hand and back at rose dragon. Rose smiled at jason face as she saw doubt creep into his system.

"Seems like the amazing trio of the junk dueling is out of his league dueling with the big boys. You thought just cause I'm a kid you would have had an easy win. Well guess what, once trash always trash." She said before smiling.

"Outstanding! Our very own rose goss was just in a corner and then surprisingly pulled off an amazing move that brought out her strongest dragon and drop jason lifepoints all the way to 1000. Can jason really hang on in this duel and make his very own come back? Or will the beautiful rose continue on with her lead and advance to the next round?" Shouted the announcer.

'I can't lose here. I have to help kai and the others defeat the darkness that lingers in this duel. Rose is good but ill just have to get better.' He thought as he touched his deck and closed his eyes. Snapping his eyes open he drew his card. "I draw!"

Turn 5

Rose:2

Jason: 3

Rose:2500/Jason:1000

He looked at his drawn effect veiler and at his hand. "I active the spell 'Cards of red stone'. This spell allows me to discard a level 7 'Red-eyes' to the grave allowing me to draw two new cards from my deck." He explained as he sent his 'Red eyes B. Dragon' to the grave and draw into another 'cards of red stone' and 'black stone of legend'.

"Did you get something useful? Or is this the end of you?" She asked curious.

"I'll summon another black stone of legend in attack mode and use its effect to tribute it to the grave in order to special summon my red-eyes b. dragon in attack mode." Breaking out a column of fire red-eyes roared at archfiend to show it not being scared (2400).

"So you summon a monster that's weaker than my dragon? That's some confidence you have for it. But sadly your old fashion dragon is no match to mine." She stated.

"That's why I'm equipping my dragon with another black metal dragon boosting its attack points to 3000 attack making it equal to your dragon."

"Is that all?"

Jason nodded and rose smiled taking the next card of her deck.

"Draw!"

Turn 6

Rose: 3

Jason: 1

Rose: 2500/ Jason: 1000

"So all you done was equal your dragon attack to mine? But did you forget about my dragon's special ability? Cause if so then allow me to remind you with it as I use its effect on you." She shouted pointing at red eyes.

Hot red dragon roared and began to get covered in a fierily aura and charged it into its palm. It then released the blast sending it towards red-eyes.

"Oh no! It looks like jason is in a pinch. If this move work jason would be wide open and would lose." Announced the woman.

"And that's why I will not allow my dragon to leave my side. Even if it's a little I won't let him leave. I active effect veiler from my hand! By discarding this card to the grave during your main phase I can negate a monster effect for the rest of this turn. So ill cancel out your dragon effect and protect my dragon."

As the blast came towards red-eyes the spirit of effect veiler appeared between it and the blast absorbing the attack.

"Outstanding! When he was in a corner jason was able to create a opening to save his own dragon. And seeing how their dragons are the same I don't think she would attack with her own dragon!"

"Not bad mister. Ill end my turn."

"I'll draw!"

Turn 6

Rose: 4

Jason: 2

"I active silver's cry! This spell allows me to special summon a normal type dragon that's resting in my grave. Ill revive my red-eyes flame dragon!" Red-eyes appeared beside his counterpart. "Here goes something new. I overlay my two level 7's to create the overlay network!" The sky darken and a starry portal appeared over him and both dragons changed into orbs of energy as they are both floated into the portal. "Metallic dragon of burning darkness! Come forth and show your strength to the needed! Xyz summon! Come forth, Red-eyes flare metal dragon in attack mode!"

A metallic blue flamed red eyes appeared released blue flames in the sky along with an angry roar of power that shakes the very earth (2800). Everyone gasped at the dragon appearance.

"Next ill use his effect to detach a unit to special summon a red-eyes monster in my grave so ill special summon red-eyes b. dragon in defense mode ending my turn."

"All this and all you done was place one of your dragons in attack mode and another in defense mode? Quite pathetic. Allow me to show you a real move, I draw!"

Turn 7

Rose: 5

Jason: 1

"I'll active the field spell 'Dragon ravine'!" Activing the spell the area changed into a Jurassic like world with the skies filled with winged monsters that cawed from seeing the two race through the jungle and she smiled as she picked up a new card in her hand. "With this field spell I can active its effect to toss any card in my hand to add a level 4 dragunity to my hand or send a dragon from my deck to the grave. And I think I'll do just that by discarding my dragunity lance. To add my level 4 dragunity legionare."

"As you do that my metal dragon effect kicks in. You see whenever you'll use any card effect my dragon would make you lose 500 life points. Burn her red-eyes!" Command jason as flare metal shot a small ball of fire at rose causing her to grunt in pain.

"Not bad. But not good enough! Time for battle my dragon! Attack his flare metal dragon with Burning soul!" She shouted as her dragon destroyed jason dragon which caused the birds fly out the trees and himself bursting out of the smoke. "I'm not done! I now use the spell raigeki to destroy your flare dragon!" A strong thunder struck down on flare causing it to exploded leaving jason alone. "Heh with one card and nothing on your field this duel is good as mine. I end my turn."

"Uh no everyone. The way things are looking it would seem jason might actually lose this duel."

"I wont lose….I REFUSE TO LOSE HERE!" Jason closed his eyes and focused as he touched his deck and his eyes snap open as a shadow like dragon roared and vanished. He smiled and then snap his eyes up at her. "This is the last turn. But I won't be the one losing. I draw!"

Turn 8

Rose:3

Jason: 2

Rose: 2000/ Jason: 800

"Just what I needed. I active the spell dragon's mirror!" A mirror appeared above his head with the hilt of the mirror being a dragon head. "This spell allows me to fuse five monsters in my grave to create the most powerful dragon in duel monsters." The sprits of his dragons merged together being sucked into the mirror before it cracking from immense energy. "Say hello to the dragon that will win me this duel. Fusion Summon! Come forth FIVE-HEADED DRAGON!" The mirror cracked into nothing as a five headed dragon formed from different attributes appeared with an enormous roar of anger. (5000)

Rose looked surprised at seeing the newly formed dragon hovering over the field and sent her out of control with its roar.

"Time to finish this duel! GO five headed dragon! Finish off this duel with cosmic blast!" Command jason as his dragon charged its attack releasing a powerful blast of energy that destroyed rose dragon and drop her life points to zero.

The crowd cheered wildly as jason summoned a powerful dragon and winning the duel in the end. He came to a stop and looked back to see rose pouting about her lose and the announcer talks about his win.

"This sucks. I lost against common trash…" She complained.

"Well maybe you underestimated me because you thought I was trash. Seems that everyone can't handle the trash." Joked jason with a smile and a hand out towards her.

She smiled and took his hand.

"There you have it folks! The winner of the first round is none other than jason helix!"

**Sorry that I'm late in releasing this chapter. I was busy on other stories but here you guys are. Stay tune next time on the Tuesday release.**


End file.
